


Closeness

by Nyamjoonie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamjoonie/pseuds/Nyamjoonie
Summary: Hana hadn't really put much thought into it before, but with him she felt like she wanted to experience it at least once.It's not so bad.





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> A soft drabble to test out my Cybun game o/

She had thought it would be different.

That wasn’t to say that the experience had been unpleasant, she had enjoyed it, but from all the obsession the act itself got she still wasn’t seeing why it was such a big part of life for some people; Games were more fun, kissing was as involved and less awkward.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, bundled in the sheets on the bed they had so happily unmade earlier. She didn’t even know what had started the curiosity of it, she just knew that once they got back to his room after dinner she had grabbed him by the wrist and made him look at her. It had taken a few minutes of his gently coaxing expression and her fighting back the urge to punch him to stave off the embarrassment for her to ask him if he would.

She’d not seen a face like that on him since she’d actually confessed her feelings for him.

Her gaze stayed out the window, her eyes on the line in the distance where the sky and sea gave the illusion of meeting. The waves were an inky black with lighter, but still dark, blue areas where the water thinned as it rose up in a wave and caught the moonlight; The sky was clear, the compound was quiet and she wasn’t quite sure why she’d woken up like she had.

Beside her she could hear him sleeping, the soft hum of machinery that kept him alive the only noise aside from that of their combined breathing. She turned her gaze down to him then, shifting her legs so she could relieve the numbness that had started to creep up from her stationary feet; Her toes flexed once and then twice, trying to ease the sensation before it became that horrible pins and needles feeling that would have her cursing out loud.

“Hana?” His voice was thick and sleepy as he spoke and her gaze went up from where she’d been looking down at her legs to him. His bare arm came up in a motion she knew well enough and on cue she moved into the circle of his arm, sliding down the bed so her cheek could rest against the warm skin at his shoulder. Silence stretched between them and his fingers glided a pattern across her bare shoulders, skimming gently through the mussed hair.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He finally ventured a query and she replied with a non committal hum, resuming the silence between them. Her mind had wandered back to what had happened, how she had so easily turned into a person that could go to someone completely defenseless and accept them in return. When she shifted her legs there was a dull ache at her hips, and her groin still felt odd but neither sensation was what she would call ‘bad’.

“Was it bad?” He finally asked, his tone showing uncertainty at wanting to know the answer, but concern over her well being.

She had to suppress the urge to make an annoyed noise at him and lifted herself up from his shoulder, peering through the darkness at the concerned face that stared at her wanting to know she was okay. “No. It was weird--” She felt him tense and her hand came down to smooth over his shoulder, her voice softening. “That doesn’t mean it was bad.” She had enjoyed it. “I just don’t get what the big deal is still, I’d much rather spend most of my time sat on your lap or just laying with you like this. There are people that do this for a living? That’s so tiring.” Her fingers traced over a scar, gentle in their touch and her gaze rose to his face, where she saw a smile waiting for her. “That’s all you had to say? Well, at least it wasn’t bad.” He shifted then, pulling her back down into his arm and she willingly allowed herself to be manipulated.

“It was good, didn’t I say that?” She answered.

“You also said you didn’t get what the big deal was.” He countered evenly, moving them more so he could roll her onto her back and lay next to her, on his side with his head propped up in his hand; His fingers were lazily tracing along the hollow of her throat and he caught the sensation of another hum from her. “I said.” She answered, staring up at him with a slightly belligerent expression. “I didn’t get people who want to do it all the time.” Her hand went up and caught the one at her throat, threading her fingers with his.

“Every now and then is fine.” She finished, a wicked little smile. “If you earn it. It takes a lot you know.” Her hand raised his to her lips, lips brushing gently kisses along his knuckles.

“And how do I earn it?”

“Work it out.”


End file.
